Touch
by MerryH
Summary: "Darren had swung around somewhere between floors two and three to press the emergency stop and giggled, unnerving Chris slightly." Darren is drunk and Chris is having a hard time resisting his advances. Crisscolfer. Precedes 'Time.'


Darren was drunk.

His lips trailed quickly and messily up the side of Chris' neck, pressing soft wet marks as he traced Chris' hips with his hands, warm and strong as they clung possessively. Chris let out a little soft sigh despite himself as he attempted to wrap his hands around Darren's wrists and push him back.

"Darren, what are you doing?"

Chris eyed him gently, waiting patiently for him to actually recognize what he was doing and rush away from Chris. His neck was tingling slightly from the way Darren had grazed up against him, crying out for Darren to reattach himself and for his body to be pressed back once more.

Darren had swung around somewhere between floors two and three to press the emergency stop and giggled, unnerving Chris slightly. He had been too drunk to drive and Chris, having chosen not to drink that night after the last time he drank with the cast leaving him purging his body of tequila for hours, told the rest of the cast he would drive Darren back to his apartment. They had waved them both off without looking, too wrapped up in Naya and Amber's intense game of Jenga that somehow doubled as a drinking game, and as Chris gently shut the door behind them both he had heard a cheer echo out from the room.

The first indicator that anything was different was the way Darren had rested his hand on Chris' leg in the car, tracing circles that crept higher and higher up his thigh. Chris had done his best to ignore them, to remind himself that Darren was drunk, as he tried to remember how to get back to Darrens' apartment without causing an accident. He had half carried him up the stairs and into the lobby. Darren had stood behind Chris, arms wrapped around his waist as he nuzzled the back of his neck as they waited for the elevator to arrive. Chris turned to hold him up once more and they moved in together, Chris pressing the button for level six three times with one hand while the other was still wrapped around Darren's waist.

When the doors closed with a ping and they started moving, Darren had pulled away from Chris and leant against the closed doors. Chris stumbled backwards from him, simultaneously relishing and hating the weight being gone from his body. Darren had closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a soft sigh accompanied with a sly smile, before they burst open and he stepped forward slowly. Chris just watched him as his laugh faded and his eyes darkened, something desperate swirling around all that normally effervescent hazel.

He had pressed his body flush to Chris' as he trailed a hand up Chris' arm to cup the side of his face. Chris had said nothing, rendered speechless by this sudden change. Darren had always been a touchy-feely kind of guy, but this was different. This was tender. For a moment anyway, it was tender, before Darren suddenly surged forward, slamming Chris against the wall behind him, his lips coming forward to meet with Chris'. A soft heat rushed through Chris' veins and he felt his stomach flip, flooding with something that felt like butterflies, but ones that were flying far too low. Their teeth clacked slightly and Chris felt a jolt of pain from where his body had connected awkwardly with the wall, but was quickly distracted when Darren grazed his teeth over his lower lip.

Darren had tasted of the cheap red wine he had held over his head in a way of greeting as he had walked into Naya's apartment. Chris had simply watched from his seat in the corner the way the movement pulled his shirt tight across his chest, rising slightly to show a sliver of tanned hipbone jutting out, until he was forced to look away before another very different article of clothing got a little too tight. Chris turned his head quickly, breaking the kiss and Darren let out a little whine at the change, slipping his right leg between Chris' and pressing his body even closer. Chris had gasped at the sudden friction as Darren instead turned on Chris' neck, and he felt Darren breathe deeply, his skin prickling as Darren trailed his nose up his neck before he reached out to gently pull on his earlobe with his lips. It was the sudden whiff of wine that reached his nose that gave Chris the mind to finally push Darren back from his position, flush up against Chris.

"Darren, _what are you doing?_" Chris asked again, punctuating his words with his hands up as Darren took a step forward once more.

"I'm _trying_ to kiss you." Darren said flippantly, as if it was obvious, as he reached up to entwine his fingers with Chris' and lower them. He raised an eyebrow at Chris as if _Chris_ was the stupid drunken one with the stupidly good-looking face and stupidly good-looking body. Chris let out a little squeak as Darren moved forward again until his face was merely inches from Chris'.

"Quit cockblocking yourself." Darren giggled, as his gaze flicked between Chris' eyes and then trailed down his face to his lips. Chris felt his breath on his face and closed his eyes momentarily, wondering if there was some sort of prayer for strength when one's supposedly straight best friend that you've kind of wanted to bone for a long time is offering themselves up to you in a drunken state. Somehow he doubted there was. Religion, right? Useless in times of true need.

"Darren, you're drunk." Chris cocked his head slightly, trying to bring Darren's attention back to his face in an attempt to stop him from biting his lip in that way that made Chris want to tear him apart.

"You're sexy." Darren retorted in a second, before again moving to press his lips back to Chris'.

Chris pulled one of his hands away to put a hand to Darrens' chest before he could connect, laughing slightly.

"Did you seriously just use a line from Family Guy?" He raised an eyebrow as Darren threw his head back and laughed, his neck looking so delicious that it took everything in Chris not to push Darren back himself and do exactly what he was trying to stop Darren from doing.

"I'm _hilarious_. It's true though. You, Christopher Paul, are insanely sexy."

Chris snorted slightly. "You're definitely drunk, _Darren Everett_." Chris mocked.

Darren's eyes suddenly lost their flicker of laughter and his cheeky smile dropped from his face. Chris felt any humor fly out the window as the tension in the air grew, and Darren opened his mouth almost angrily, his voice dropping to a growl.

"I watch you, Chris. I watch you all the time. I watch you when you walk and I watch your arms and I watch your chest and I watch your body and I go crazy, because you are flawlessly sexy and it drives me insane."

Chris' breath hitched in his throat as Darren took another step forward and pushed him up against the wall gently. Chris could feel something hard press into his thigh and he gasped slightly, his eyes fluttering closed as Darren tilted his head up to breathe into Chris' ear, whispering in a voice Chris had never heard before. He squeezed Chris' hand tightly as he spoke.

"I watch you because I can't help it. Because you're so fucking gorgeous, that you make me forget how to breathe sometimes, and I want to do everything to you and I don't think that's exactly what straight men like doing. I'm completely okay with that fact, as long as the whole not-quite-being-straight thing means I get to touch you, because if I don't, I think I might snap and commit hari-kari."

He paused for a moment to press his lips to the junction just below Chris' ear, his tongue swirling around the skin for a moment and eliciting a soft moan from Chris before he spoke again.

"I don't want to touch you as Blaine, and I don't want to touch Kurt. I want _you_, Chris. The only reason this is happening now rather than any other time isn't because I'm drunk. It's because I've been watching you from the moment I met you, and now I _need_ to touch."

He pulled back from Chris' ear to align his face with Chris'. Chris' eyes' fluttered open and he looked down at Darren's lips, his breath slipping out in a choked gasp before he elicited two simple words that he would be happy to regret tomorrow.

"Then touch."


End file.
